Voz de Angel
by eclipse total
Summary: [YURI]. "Muchos esperaban un milagro de ella, mientras ella se lo pedía al cielo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un susurro. Lo que parecía la voz de un angel." [Amane/Hikari]. One-shot.


Automáticamente comenzó a cabalgar.

El viento rozaba suavemente su cara, se dejaba llevar. Le gustaba cabalgar. Sola, en compañía solamente de su fiel caballo. Suspiró deteniéndose, era como si nada pudiera devolverle el ánimo. Ella no tenía ninguna obligación de postularse para la Etoile ¿Junto a quién lo haría, además? No tenía siquiera a alguna amiga, solamente a su corcel, prácticamente imposible que cumpliera con las obligaciones de una Etoile, ante lo cual rió un poco, rió como no lo hacía en un tiempo. Acaricio un poco el cuello de aquel blanco animal, suspirando de nuevo, intentando animarse ella misma. ¡Eran demasiadas obligaciones para ella!

Ya era demasiado el ser seguida por varias de aquellas chiquillas de St. Spica. Ella cabalgaba porque aquello le gustaba, la hacía sentir libre, como si con ello pudiera hacerlo todo. La fama no lo era nada para ella, aunque para la presidenta de St. Spica al parecer sí.

Suspiró, la presidenta podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía. ¿Cuál sería su problema? Si tanto quería un Etoile de St. Spica ¿Por qué no a otra? ¿Kenjou, tal vez? No, Amane sacudió la cabeza sin poder imaginarse a la mencionada como la Etoile y… ¿Junto a quién? ¿Kiyashiki? Era absurdo. Pero no importaba, así ella fuera la "esperanza" para St. Spica poco le importaba dejar a la escuela desamparada.

Amane volteó al cielo, mientras muchos esperaban que ella hiciera un milagro, ella lo pedía al cielo. Y como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas el viento sopló repentinamente, calándole un poco por su frio aliento. Más con ello logró escuchar algo… Un susurro.

La chica agudizó el oído, pudo reconocer una hermosa voz de fondo, demasiado baja como para escucharle bien, pero logró distinguir de donde provenía, Iría a su encuentro. Se acercó lentamente, guiada por aquella hermosa y melodiosa voz. ¿Qué la estaría provocando? ¿Un ángel, quizás?

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a una chica, o tal vez un ángel sin alas, cantando. Más era una canción conocida, podía reconocerlo. Lo había escuchado en alguna parte antes. Y entonces lo recordó: el coro de St. Spica. Bufó. Lo que menos necesitaba era algo que le recordara aquello, aún así se acercó un poco más, no podía negar que aquella chica tenía una dulce voz angelical. Se acercó más, quedando prácticamente a su lado, la joven aún no notaba su presencia y de alguna forma eso, a Amane, le pareció divertido.

La joven terminó de cantar, con una sonrisa que logró contagiar, por unos segundos, a Amane. Llegando a una conclusión: Sus suplicas tal vez, después de todo, si habían sido escuchadas.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó repentinamente Amane, observó con mayor detalle a la joven que vestía un pijama y se cubría con una simple cobija. Ella parecía asustada, tal vez había llegado muy repentinamente.

- Soy Konohana Hikari – se presentó apenada. No podía negar que esa joven era linda. Le sonrió ¿Qué más quedaba?

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo? – le ofreció, sin saber que ese sería el comienzo de una historia que le traería muchos problemas… Así como la felicidad que desde hace tiempo deseaba.

_***~* Fin *~***_

___**Notas de** Eclipse:_

Tiene tiempo que vi este anime y realmente me gustó. Sobre todo esta pareja. Sé que muchos prefieren Yaya/Hikari y puedo comprenderlo, pero para ser honesta Hikari no me cayó nada bien. Sin embargo Amane entra en mis personajes favoritos de anime, no solo Yuri (No he visto mucho de este genero para comenzar), sino del anime en general y gracias a ello es que me gustó esta pareja de quién no hay mucho publicado. Solo un fic. Es por ello que publiqué uno yo misma jaja

No recordaba muy bien las primeras palabras que intercambiaron Amane y Hikari, por ello al final del one-shot fue esa simple presentación lo que escribí. Lamento si esperaban algo más abundante respecto a los dialogos. El único motivo para escribir salió al preguntarme lo que habría sido de Amane antes de conocer a Hikari.


End file.
